Ticket to Forever
by Jacksonavery
Summary: When the Boltons and Maria Montez discover the nature of their children's relationship they unite to keep them apart. Troy and Gabriella, however have different plans and set out together to discover their future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is intended for entertainment purposes. No money or sexual favors have been exchanged. Copyright Infringement is in no way intended

The terminal was a dome of confusion. Children ran around chased by parents who appeared to have little interest of retaining custody of the wailing bodies. Bus drivers stood in front of the door causing smoke to invade the lounge of the nonsmoking building. A billboard flipped times noisily adding to the chaotic haze. Attendants at the counter sighed at the wrapping lines in front of them sure to deter their lunch break. The girl sat in a corner small and shivering. Tears streaked down her face, silent sobs racked her shoulders. Her shiny brown hair was pulled in a ponytail, a jacket that was clearly too large for her petite frame bravely protected her against the stations' cool atmosphere. The boy wrapped his arms around her, tucking a strand of hair behind and whispering into her ear. He was well built and floppy haired. His face held a stern expression as if he were determined of their solution. She looked up, her brown eyes searching his blue ones with a small smile. He gave her a peck on the lips and stood motioning to the counter. The two suitcases and duffel bag were scooted beneath her stoop. She nodded her head in understanding and curled her feet up into the chair, as if trying to disappear for a moment.

Troy Bolton glanced back at his girlfriend. She was frightened. He had not been able to console her completely. She had never had such a horrific fight with her mother and his parents had added more hurt. He felt a pang of regret for all that had happened. If she did not love him as much as she did, he thought, perhaps all of this could have been avoided. The only solace he found in the situation was that he could say truthfully that he loved her just as much. Troy was lost until Gabriella had shown up in Albuquerque; his life revolved around basketball, grades, and video games. Gabriella had introduced him to so much more. In the snow she'd brought forth a voice he hadn't even been aware he possessed. He still wasn't sure if the talent was his own or an attempt by his competitive subconscious to keep up with the perfect IQ, incredibly humble, singing, dancing, acting brunette. If they'd never crossed paths it was certain she would have went on to become valedictorian of their high school class, be recruited to an ace school, and then become a rocket scientist with a recording contract and husband. The selfish part of his brain chimed in. He could not live without her it reminded him. Without her living was impossible.

Proceeding to the open teller, Troy removed his identification card projecting that his eighteenth birthday had just passed. Even though he was clearly too young for the woman in the window, he could tell she was flirting when she handed it back to him leaving a finger to linger a little too long on the back of his hand. Troy wiped his hand on his letterman jacket signaling to the clerk he was not interested in her advances. Her eyes bulged a little at the large amount of cash spilling out the worn leather wallet. Troy hurriedly put it away. He knew that if he and Gabriella were going to escape it would have to be with as little of a trail as possible, so when his father had dismissed him from practice and reminded him of his restrictions Troy, without regret, had emptied his college savings account. He only wished he could have seen the look on his father's face when the bank called to notify him of the withdrawal. A slight sense of panic as the clerk peaked over the counter then the screen and back at the teenager. Had the Bolton's already noticed the absence of their only child? Would Maria Montez even notice the silence of her home? How long would it take for the police to send out an alert? Gabriella was still seventeen and therefore a ward of her mother. Troy could not slip and let them get caught. Finally, the woman reached into her drawer, collected his change, and ushered tickets across the counter to him with a brief statement of well wishes. He hurried back to Gabriella grabbing a coke and bag of chips from one of the vending machines lining the wall.

Gabriella looked up with a genuine smile at his approach. Troy took it as a sign that she was beginning to cheer up a little, although her eyes were beginning to show signs of today's struggle; puffy and red. She rubbed them from the irritation. Sitting next to her, he offered her the treats. She accepted. It had been hours since she last ate. He wished he knew the right thing to say. He had been fine with leaving behind Albuquerque as long as it was for her. College would have soon separated him from everything, including her, anyway. This was a way he could keep her indefinitely. Again, Troy felt a feeling of selfishness. Who wasn't selfish for love he reasoned with himself. His parents, basketball team, and even Chad were no prize if Gabriella were not among them. As if she could sense the voices bickering in his mind, Gabriella turned at took his hands.

"Troy, "she began with a slight tremble in her speech, "I love you. We had no choice. Please, don't feel guilty babe. I left with you, because I want you. This is not your fault. How could you have expected our parents' reactions? We are in this together honey."

"Gabi…" he started getting cut off with her lips on his. Her hands wrapped in his hair keeping him pressed against her until he sighed.

"You want to be with me, right, Wildcat?"

He nodded.

"Then let's keep going."

"Anywhere?" he asked.

"Everywhere," she responded with another peck and a brilliant smile.

The station came alive again without either having realized it had disappeared. A voice boomed through the speaker announcing departures. Troy grabbed the luggage leaving just enough room for her to slide her hand in his. They boarded the bus together unsure of the future.


	2. Chapter 2

The house appeared calm hiding the chaos well. The woman moved around in the morning light. Echoes of last night's conversation lingered in the bedroom. Lucille Bolton's eyes focused on the night table beside her unwilling to look over at her husband. Although, she was upset with her son's behavior, the stubborn coach had reared his head and destroyed her boy. Troy had never looked so distraught after a fight with them. Recalling the look on his face after he was forbidden to see the girl he loved, a sickening feeling settled in the center of her stomach. He was determined. There was no way Troy would submit to the declaration set forth. A mother knew her son, and she was sure he had a plan. Jack moved and grunted. She was not happy with him. Shedding the covers and moving from the bed uncaring of breaking his slumber, her mind was made up to speak to her son after he returned from school. She would spend the weekend explaining their decision to keep him from Gabriella; explain that it was not her as a person, she was a wonderful girl, but a girl came second to his future. He needed to finish college. There would be plenty of girls. Love alone did not pay bills. Yes, her husband was right even if his manner had been the wrong approach. Jack Bolton was sure his wife had not fallen for his sleep routine, but he could not face her. His head still throbbed. His memory could barely piece together when the argument had taken such a sharp turn. His veins had popped and his blood pressure soared. His son, team captain of the championship basketball team, a new leader in the drama department, a straight a student had fallen prey to a girl, a smart talented one, but nevertheless a girl who would need to be shed after high school. Everyone had to give up their first love, and if Troy wasn't careful he would end up stuck with her and probably more. Jack knew what it was like experiencing sex for the first time. He knew how Troy's chances for playing college or professional basketball would change if the small Latina girl succeeded in trapping him to her. He decided another talk with Troy after practice would drill home his point. Girls saw the bottom line. Gabriella knew he was going g far. Troy should understand the necessity to leave her behind in high school. A coffee pot was started, a briefcase placed in the car, and a looming sense of chaos left behind in the home as the Bolton's made their way to work, neither willing to look in on Troy this morning; neither willing to speak to the other. In Troy's room a note slept in his place waiting for his parents to return.

The bus pulled into a closed station just as the sun was breaking the horizon. Gabriella and Troy were the only two getting off at the vacant stop. The blonde leaned against a pink car waiting for them to make their way over. Sharpay Evans and her brother Ryan were known as the rich kids on campus, but what many people didn't notice was how close they were to Troy and Gabriella. When the heartbroken brunette had called in distress Shar wasted no time in providing any assistance they wanted. She, herself, had been infatuated with the blue eyed boy, but realized that he and Gabriella were something that was real. More than any crush she had, Sharpay's romantic side took over and her plans to have Troy had turned into a campaign to keep true love together forever and ever. How could she not involve herself in a forbidden love?

"Look at you, wayward lovers on an adventure through the Forest of Forbidden," she said dramatically, holding out her arms to engulf her tiny friend.

"Hello," Gabriella replied, yawning and squeezing her back. "I can't thank you enough for what you are doing for us. We just couldn't stay there anymore."

"Say no more, doll, when I heard Troy's half ass plan to take you to nowhere, with no money, and no plan I knew I was destined to step in."

"And Good morning to you too, Sharpay, "Troy said knocking some of the sleep out of his eyes. "Really, I don't know what would've happened if we hadn't gotten some help. I just know I wasn't giving her up." He leaned down to give Gabriella a quick peck then picked up the bags and placed them in the car.

"Alright, get in guys. We'll make it to the cabin in two hours. I've made sure to provide everything you could possibly need. My father never uses this one. Make sure you don't use the cell phone for anything, but calling me and Ryan. I'll keep you aware of what happens with your parents. Okay?"

"Yes, and thank you again Shar," Gabriella replied seeming on the verge of tears as they pulled onto the dirt road. There was no doubt she wanted to stay with Troy, but it had not set in until right now. They could not just show back up. The chain of motion was already going too far. His hand slid into hers. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. Their bond was something she could not explain. He always seemed to know what she was thinking and how to reassure her. Maybe, they didn't know everything that was going to happen, but she was convinced they could only do it together. She only wished her mother could see it too.

Maria Montez walked around the halls behind the tour guide nodding her approval. Her mind barely registered the words, but instead it raced with the words she'd said to her daughter. Gabriella, she felt, was just infatuated with the idea of keeping her high school love, but she had been there herself. Gabriella was a result of a union in which her teenage boyfriend had convinced her he would love her forever. They didn't last through graduation. Instead, Gabriella arrived just in sync with a college acceptance letter. The choice had forever changed her life. Maria worked hard though, starting at the bottom of a real estate office until she knew enough to start her own firm. Sure, many days were spent apart from Gabi, but she made enough for a comfortable lifestyle and Gabi was a resourceful child; smarter than half of the kids her age. Gabriella needed to focus on her studies, getting into Stanford, and then a job that would allow her to do whatever she wanted in life. Troy had his own plans, plans Maria was sure didn't involve taking her little girl along with him. She knew boys like Troy. She would make sure Gabi didn't end up with a surprise at graduation like she did. Still her heart hurt at the way they'd fought. Her quiet, studious child had definitely been changed. Troy had changed her. A shudder made its way through her body as her mind recalled catching the floppy haired boy naked in the bedroom, writhing and using her baby. Sending her to a boarding school was the only solution. As soon as Gabriella returned from school she'd tell her about the boarding school, sure that the girl would fight like mad and assuring herself that this was not only the best answer, but also that Gabriella would get over it. Continuing after the guide, Maria was completely unaware that her actions had already pushed her girl away.


	3. Chapter 3

The cabin was a mansion. Troy should have known it would be, though, he was mildly impressed with its concealment behind swarms of trees. The pink car had shaken wearily over dust and gravel, but rolled smoothly onto the mile of paved driveway. Windows framed by cobble stone melted down into stone colored brick, reminding Troy of a house by the sea. Sharpay reached for a small black device and gave one click. A panel on the far side of the house, which blended in perfectly with the rest of the paneling, rose revealing a semi-underground parking garage. The Evans' must have kept their fleet of cars in excellent shape, because not a spot of grease or dirt rested on the glossed floor. A black jeep was the only other occupant of the space. As they excited the vehicle Sharpay pointed to a red button by the shiny and unused tools hanging on the rack. "It opens another path through the woods. My dad is highly paranoid," Sharpay said with a heavy eye roll leading the star crossed lovers into their hideaway.

If Troy was impressed by the outside of the house, he was blown away by the inside. The door from the garage had led into the largest kitchen owned by anyone not a chef. Granite counters supported magnificent cabinets encased in glass and full of every seasoning, snack, or supper one could hope for. Both Gabriella and Troy hesitated to leave the area, but followed the babbling blonde on a tour of the pool, spa, and six bedroom vacation spot. Once acquainted with all of the amenities, phones, and the spare set of keys for the jeep they chose a bedroom closest to the kitchen and began to unpack, while Sharpay made a call to Ryan to inform him of the successful mission. Noticing the silence of his usually bubbly girlfriend, he walked around to the side of the bed were she was skimming through a duffel. Aware of his presence Gabriella looked up into his eyes hooking her arms around his neck. He'd known her heaviness wouldn't immediately evaporate. Gabriella and her mom had always been a twosome. He wished once more that he could be an unselfish guy. And once again, reading his thoughts, Gabriella placed a smile on her face. "Don't feel bad Troy. I told you this is where I want to be. Just you and I together. Believe me. My head hurts a little from all the emotions. I just want to rest a while. Okay?"

He looked into his girlfriends' eyes and placed his lips on hers. His lips moved slowly, drawing the sweetness of her breath into his. He could feel the smile on hers as she pressed her fingers into his back deepening the kisses. "I Love you, too," Gabriella spoke. He removed the luggage from the bed, pulled back the covers and untied her shoes allowing her to slide in.

"I'll be here when you wake. We'll make it through this together babe. Sweet dreams," he replied retreating from the room and closing the door behind him.

The blue and red lights lit up on the curb in front of the Montez house hold. Two decorated police officers walked up the drive to an already opened door. Maria Montez took a step outside of the threshold to receive them. As they walked in both cops took notice of the various pamphlets advertising board school littering the table. A glass of water sat on top of them sweating and blurring the colors together. Looking at the woman in a worn down suit it was clear she was distraught. Handing a notepad to her colleague the female officer sat beside the Maria, and took her hands in her own.

Eighteen. Jack hated the number eighteen. At eighteen, hormones emerged. At eighteen, minds became independent. At eighteen, there was absolutely nothing he could do about a son running away from home. In the home, he couldn't do much about his silent wife. Since discovering the note, Lucille, had accidentally burned dinner, frequently slammed doors, and cried. Now, Jack Bolton sat alone in the dark living room nursing a piss colored drink. The doorbell rang as he finished off the glass.

The female officer slid past the coach as he guided the partners into the ill lit house. Lucille regaining the hearing she'd lost earlier, when she couldn't hear Jack, crept down the staircase ignoring her husband and taking a seat across from the sofa. Tonight, she didn't offer drinks or any other refreshment. She listened to her heart speed up as the officers began to speak. Giving no warning or cushion the male officer spoke in stern voice. " We have just visited a Maria Montez, who informed us her daughter was missing. Her daughter did leave a note behind stating that she was with your son, a Troy Bolton. Are you aware your son is missing?"

Scoffing at the dumb question Jack spoke, "We are aware that Troy has runaway. We were unaware Gabriella left with him, though we could have guessed. He hasn't contacted us. We have no idea where he would have gone, or how they are going to survive."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bolton, but at this point we must also inform you that being that Troy is a legal adult and Gabriella is not he can be charged with the kidnapping of a minor, regardless of her consent. And though we have no evidence to the fact, Ms. Montez has expressed the reason for their expedition is of a sexual nature.. If we find her and him together in any compromising position, we will add a charge of statutory rape." At his last sentence the cops rose from their seats. Jack unable to control his rage stomped towards the door and ushered the officers from his home. The telephone rang. Both Bostons let it go to voice-mail. Maria Montez spoke through the speaker.

Gabriella had only intended to sleep for a few minutes after such an emotional two days, but when she opened her eyes again the cozy bedroom was bathe in moonlight. Slightly worried, she stretched and sat up beneath the covers. Her mom would surely have noticed her absence now. Gabriella was glad to have left her cellular phone behind. Troy was so confident in their plan, and with the phone she was sure she'd have caved and turned around when her mother made contact. A creak on the stairs made her heart jump. Already on edge, Gabriella called timidly through the door. "Troy?"

Opening the door all the way Troy grinned pointing at her bedhead. "I see you're up sleepy head," he called back; his voice sounding as if the hours she'd slept had transformed his mood for the better. "Come down, I miss you."

"I'll be down in just a minute, honey. I just want to shower. Okay?"

"I guess that's fine," he answered jovially his footsteps heading towards the kitchen. "Be hungry when you get done,"he added. "And sexy. I've got a surprise for you, sweet cakes." Cringing at his nickname for her, Gabriella floated into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is intended for entertainment purposes. No money or sexual favors have been exchanged. Copyright Infringement is in no way intended.

For her he could be brave. For her he would be courageous. For him she was worth risking anything and everything. The very first moment he had laid eyes on her he was smitten. Unlike the other girls in high school, she was sweet, and helpful, and innocent. She always saw the best in every person. Some would even call it naivety, but he would call it beautiful. In all of his wildest dreams he had never imagined for himself a woman as sweet, kind, or beautiful as her. And his whole heart was invested. So, if they had to run, they would. Of course, that did not mean he was completely sure of every move they would make. It scared him to think of where this journey could lead. He just could not allow his parents or her mother to pry apart what they clearly failed to understand. The bond between the two love crossed teenagers was as vital to the pair as breathing. If asked to choose between their families, they would choose each other every time. No matter the struggle. No matter the cost. In her presence his resolve was more sound. He was accosted with the beating of his own heart in his ears. Beneath the dull lights of the spacious kitchen though, he could hear the throbbing beneath his thin shirt. The next few days would be crucial for them and their future. Maybe, more so for him. Gabriella was well versed in law despite being at least a decade shy of actual credentials, but she knew enough to warn him of the consequences. He would hope that before any drastic measures were taken by Gabriella's mother, she would listen. If his imaginary future child decided to run away from me he was certain that his ears would hear her heart. The possibilities were endless in either direction. Opening the refrigerator, he allowed the cool breeze to slow his thoughts of panic. Whatever came they had tonight to rest. Hearing the water beginning to hit the bottom of the shower, Troy, refocused on the task at hand. Relaxing Gabriella. This would be the first full night the two were spending alone together in a home, though temporary, of their own. Who knows if the future held a permanent home complete with showers and bedrooms and memories for them anymore. At least tonight he could make her smile. He smiled a bit at his next thought. Sharpay. Though they started out in a strange unrequited love situation, she eventually opened up to Gabriella. And like every person Gabriella came into contact with, she was mystified. It was hard to push aside the warmth Gabi radiated day in and day out. Sharpay along with Taylor was now apart of their inner circle. Sharpay just needed someone who understood her over the top personality and the girls were a good fit. They had all become so close that Troy was almost dismissive of the careful thought Sharpay out into their hide out. He noticed immediately upon opening the chill box that many of Gabriella's favorite foods lay in wait. One Margarita pizza, a bottle of sparkling grape juice, and for dessert, chocolate covered strawberries. Other items lined the shelves, but Troy could almost see the effort put in by Sharpay and he was thankful. They needed a little rest. Hugs and Kisses, too.

Turning on the golden facet in the copper tub in the center of the room, Gabriella allowed the steam to build up in the spacious restroom. It helped to fill the silence. Without Troy there to jump in and immediately soothe her thoughts she had to abate her own thoughts. Watching the steam grow into a thick cloud and seep into the corners and crevices made her feel like she was in control of something. Taking a deep breathe and slowly releasing it, Gabriella looked around at the dozens of bottles and trinkets laying around the luxurious bathroom. Sharpay. It made her chuckle. There were so many different perfumes and face creams. Gabriella could hardly imagine needing so many products to establish natural beauty. Overkill was Sharpay's thing though. A little too much pink, a little too much perfume, and a little overindulgent. It was her though. Sharpay was always herself. No matter the situation. No matter the people around. You knew what you were getting. Gabriella could not say the same for herself. At least not around her mother. Lately, more than ever she felt split right down the middle. There was her mothers version that was not entirely false, but certainly not human. Too pure and wholesome and studious. Maria would lose her mind if she had to come to terms with the reality of her daughter becoming a woman. A woman who was capable of being intelligent and enjoying the benefits of being in love. If it were up to Ms. Montez, Gabriella would be locked in a library all day and night, never grow up, and never know that men existed. Especially, if that man was Troy. It was horrible to think that Troy would never be welcome into her family. She almost began to cry again, but her eyes were too dry. She slipped into the bath stopping when her head was submerged beneath the water and holding her breath for a few seconds; a technique she began in childhood when she needed a break from a big test. She resurfaced and repeated several times before beginning the process of cleansing herself from the past days worries. Tonight she had her time with Troy. Her first time having a real overnight with her boyfriend. No parents to interfere. No friends to run interference. No reason to ruin the night with worry. It was done. Their decision was made. Everyone was going to be affected. Tonight, she and Troy controlled themselves, their actions, and their lives. Gabriella released the plug in the tub and grabbed a perfumed towel. "Sharpay," she thought. At least she would not have to sort through the bottles scattered around the room. A terry cloth robe hung on the hook next to the door. Gabriella grabbed it off and draped it over herself. If they were going to have a good night, there was no need to sort through suitable pajamas. The though made her giddy. It could be a sort of surprise for her basketball shorts adorning boyfriend. Thinking of the word "surprise," Gabriella remembered Troy's invitation to join him downstairs. She headed out of the bathroom and down stairs. Music was playing.

Of course a house of the Evans' would be equipped with multiple shower rooms. When his surprise was all setup and he could still hear her splashing around upstairs, he took the opportunity to step inside and freshen up. He wanted everything to be perfect for their first night as makeshift adults. The small room Troy stood in was definitely for the men. Deep blue in color and accented with framed sailboats, it contained razors, and cologne, and dirty magazines. They had to belong to Sharpay's father. There was no way Ryan Evans owned them and he had yet to grow a beard. Taking stock of what he needed Troy had given himself a grooming session cleansing the razor with care too afraid that its usage would be noticed by its owner when he came to visit. It was interesting standing in a room owned by Mr. Evans considering the rich investor was in the midst of the crush that Sharpay used to have on Troy. He had arranged several meetings for Troy to attend basketball camps and dinner consults with top coaches of great colleges after his daughter convinced him to do so. This felt like an invasion since he would have to know now that Troy turned his daughter down in favor of the self proclaimed nerd of the school. A beautiful, smarter than life, perfect coif brunette who had captured his whole heart. His heart thumped loudly. The water upstairs stopped. He could hear her fiddling around opening drawers and moving about. He bent over and picked up a pair of briefs debating whether to put a shirt on. Tonight would be a night for just the two of them. Why not be comfortable? Even the thought slipping in made him feel sneaky. Spotting a robe hanging above the towel rack, Troy slipped it on. Slightly more appropriate. Footsteps called from the staircase. "Finally," he sighed. Troy twisted the knob and walked out of the restroom quickly hoping to catch her face and she walked into the living room.

Candles. Everywhere. Arranged beautifully around the room resembling the shape of a heart. "Where had Troy found so many cadle holders," she thought nearly falling over in astonishment. On the table a delicious feast lay spread reminding her that she had not enjoyed a full meal recently. A pizza topped with olives, tomatoes, and various cheeses sat beside a bowl of strawberries atop a bed of whipped cream. It was simple, but so welcome. He knew her well. She was sure he'd asked Sharpay for these items specifically as it appeared to be the exact brand of food from Troy and Gabriella's first date. She was so stunned she almost missed the guitar in front of the lit fireplace. He had been practicing day and night to improve his playing. "Was he going to play tonight," she exclaimed silently.

"Would you like to hear a song," Troy breathed out taking in the sight of his stunned girlfriend in her almost too big robe.

She never heard him come up behind her. "Yes," she answered excitedly turning to face her boyfriend bare chested with a set of briefs on and a robe hanging open on his toned shoulders.

"Good," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. "Your table is right this way." She blushed and averted her eyes from the from the spot on his chest that left her in a trance.

Troy guided her onto the pillows next to the table and walked around to the guitar, picking it up and discarding the robe before saying, "I Love You. Enjoy."


End file.
